1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus for a vehicle and a vehicle including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is a machine used for transporting people or goods. An example of a vehicle is a car.
A vehicle may include one or more display apparatuses. A navigation function can be provided through a display apparatus equipped in the vehicle.
A driver can drive the vehicle to a destination conveniently and safely using the navigation function provided through the display apparatus. However, a navigation function provided through a conventional display apparatus provides information on the basis of data stored in a memory or data received through communication. Accordingly, a current state of the vehicle cannot be correctly reflected in the navigation function.
Therefore, to overcome such problems, there is a need for research and development on a display apparatus for a vehicle, having a navigation function to which information acquired through various sensors included in the vehicle is applied in real time while the vehicle is being driven.